The present invention relates to a novel device for stimulating eye movement in a subject.
Stress related illnesses, such as post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), have been successfully treated by inducing rhythmic movement of the eye of the patient along a predetermined path, concurrently with patient imaging the traumatic event. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,261 which describes a novel device for inducing eye movement in a subject in a horizontal line. In the subject patent, visual signalling elements are mounted on a surface at a certain height relative to the eyes of the patient, who is normally in a sitting position.
Although somewhat restrictive, the device found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,261 achieves many of its objectives. However, there is a need for a more portable and versatile device for inducing eye movement which may be used for the same purpose as the device found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,261.
A device for stimulating eye movement which is hand held and capable of displaying multiple visual patterns would be a notable advance in the medical field.